


Little Things - Molliarty

by Fantastic_Fanfiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Irene Adler - Freeform, mentions of Sherlock Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Fanfiction/pseuds/Fantastic_Fanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Molliarty thing... Exclusively on AO3. All characters belong to the original creators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things - Molliarty

Snow had fluttered to the ground, it was the dead of winter in Britain. It reminded Molly of the last winter she had spent with Jim… or James as she called him. She held the tea in her cold hands, and stared out the window. It was around the Christmas season, which meant it would be the first Christmas without him, the first Christmas without the laughs, and the smiles. Without the binge watching of glee, and sitting together on the sofa. She couldn’t bring herself to do it. To move his jacket that still hung on the rack, to even watch glee. She was broken without him. Although no one knew their relationship had continued, she had gotten good at hiding her secrets from Sherlock. It would be crazy to consider being the wife, to a criminal so vicious, so powerful, but to her, it was a dream. A goal. She loved him, and believe he loved her, yet the way he went… It destroyed her beyond repair. She felt hallow. The way he did it, in such a rash time. The very roof where she worked, where Sherlock demanded help, her lover died. She assumed James would fake it. Meet her home, with Toby, and possibly tea. Instead, she was met with silence. Toby died not long after, and she was utterly along again. She couldn’t bring herself to do anything but mope. She focused on work, and only work. She couldn’t seem to do anything else. Everything else was too painful. 

 

Her doorbell rang sharply, as her once hot tea, became cold, due to the room temperature. She placed her tea on the side table roughly, as the tea sloshed about, dripping down the sides. She drug her feet to open the front door.   
“Oh the weather outside is frightful, and it’s so, so delightful… and since we no place to go… let it snow, let it snow, let it sno-“ The tenner man sang. He had the full on green, and red robed outfit. It looked like he had a full on Christmas tree on.   
“I’m Sorry… I’m not in the mood.” She said softly, turning down the caroler. She begun to close the door, when it halted.  
“I’m Sorry, but It’s the Christmas Season, shouldn’t you enjoy it?” The voice became more recognizable, yet her mind was denying it.   
“I can’t. Now, excuse me.” She muttered, attempting to close the door again.   
“But Princess…….” The man whined. She froze, and her hand clenched around the door.   
“No.” She mumbled in shock. Only he called her Princess. Only she let him call her princess. But he couldn’t. She buried him.   
“Mmm… Yes?” He cooed, pushing the door open, and away from her. She backed away, as the hood fell onto the landing. He stepped in, and closed the door. She stared at him in disbelief, shock, and anger.   
“How, could you?” She whispered, her eyes watering. “How, could you do this to me? You left me alone, you made me feel like I had no one. I loved you, and you abandoned me! I thought you were dead. I almost lost everything. I’ve been depressed for months on end; I barely work anymore, because I can’t handle it. You did this, without a thought! You broke me, when you promised me you wouldn’t! you’re a bloody idiot for being a genius. You have hurt me in so many ways imaginable. I don’t want to ever see your bloody face, again!” She screamed. 

She held back tears, and raised her voice, with every proclamation. Her heart ached, and she never thought if she ever saw her lover again, she would react this way. She thought it would be more… Notebook. More romance novels. Like all the ones she had recently watched on Netflix, and Hulu.

 

“I-“  
“No, don’t you fucking talk. You keep your mouth closed you selfish, little, asshole!” She screamed louder, tears free falling from her eyes.   
“Molly.” He took a few steps forward. “I did it to protect you.” He said softly. She missed the soft side of him, and wanted so desperately to run up, and hug him tightly. To know he was real, not a dream, or a hologram, or a horrible prank.   
“You did it to protect me? You made me think you had killed yourself, to protect me? Who did you run off too huh? Irene Adler? I always knew you had a thing for her. Am I too normal? Am I not clever enough for you? Am I not fucking special enough for you James Moriarty?” She whispered, shaking her head angrily. “Am I not enough for you?” She glared at him. He was taken aback by his girlfriend. She was never one known to speak up, or to cause a fight. To be honest, he was expecting a kiss, maybe a hug… some ‘Welcome back sex’. That would have been nice. Not this screaming, and yelling, and… the disappointment stirred something bad inside of him. He didn’t like seeing her tears. He had the need to… love her. Hug her. Apologize. He had never wanted to do that before. This was all so… weird.   
“No… I…” He pulled her into his arms. “Only you Molly Hooper. I only want you. I would never play you. I am so, so…” His voice cut off, as she cried into his chest. “Sorry.” He breathed out. She broke down, and cried into his arms.

He was real. His warmth, his heartbeat… He was there. He pulled away from her for a brief moment as their lips met. Tears rolling down her face, as the passion fluttered through their lips. Both missing each other, and not having kissed each other in what seemed like years. They loved each other. Even if they had felt abandonment, everything would get better, when Molly Hooper, and James Moriarty were side by side.


End file.
